Smile
by Natsuyoshi
Summary: Seketika hatinya bergetar, saat menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang dibuang, tapi … ia sendiri yang membuang Shou.


**Smile**

* * *

"Aku masuk ke klub sepak bola ini untuk mengetahui rahasia dibalik senyum anak ini!"

Saat itu juga hati Shou berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Higuchi Daisuke

* * *

**Fuwa Pov**

Saat kulihat dirinya terjatuh dan tidak bangkit kembali, rasanya ada yang aneh… dia tidak tersenyum lagi seperti biasanya, senyum yang selalu dia perlihatkan kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepada orang sepertiku.

Senyumannya yang sekarang selalu dipaksakan. Bukan lagi hal yang ingin kulihat darinya.

Kazamatsuri Shou, aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu, yang selalu ceria dan pantang menyerah.

"Shou, sepertinya aku… akan keluar dari klub ini," saat aku mengatakan hal itu padanya, dia terlihat sedikit terkejut, matanya yang kosong menatapku dengan sedih.

"Fuwa-kun," dia berdiri dan menghampiriku, "Terimakasih."

Saat itu aku tercengang melihatnya, senyuman itu lagi. Senyuman yang dulu pernah ia perlihatkan padaku waktu dia bertemu denganku pertama kalinya di jembatan.

* * *

Aku tahu, kakinya terluka parah, sehingga dia jadi tidak bisa bermain bola lagi, aku ingin menolongnya, tetapi aku lemah, aku bukanlah orang kuat seperti yang orang lain katakan. Saat Shou memandangku dengan tatapan kosong tanpa harapan, aku merasa… jika Shou sudah hancur, maka dunia sempitku pun juga akan hancur bersamanya.

Karena dia yang memberiku kehidupan baru.

Dengan merasakan betapa senangnya menjadi kiper gawang yang dipercayai oleh rekannya. Saat itupun aku sadar, bahwa aku tidak sendirian.

Tetapi apa artinya jika Shou tidak bersamaku? Untuk apa aku bermain soccer jika tanpa bersama Shou? Semuanya sia-sia saja.

"Kau mau melarikan diri?"

Aku mendongak mendapati Shingeki menatapku tajam. Aku tetap tidak menghiraukannya.

Tanpa kusadari dia menonjokku dengan keras. Dapat kurasakan tenaga yang ia gunakan. Ditambah dengan tatapan seriusnya yang mau tidak mau membuatku diam di tempat.

"Fuwa Daichi! Jika kau ingin melihat senyuman anak itu lagi, jangan melarikan diri!" Shingeki mengangkat kerahku dengan kasar.

"Bodoh, dia tidak akan tersenyum," kujawab sambil memalingkan wajahku.

"Kau mau tahu apa? Dia bukan tidak akan tersenyum lagi, tetapi harapannya sudah pupus! Pochi sudah tidak bisa bermain soccer sekarang," ia membantingku kembali ke kursi.

"Aku tahu itu," jawabku.

"Pochi besok akan ke Jerman." Mataku melebar saat mendengar perkataan Shingeki. Jerman?

"Jika pengobatannya berhasil disana, kau tidak boleh kembali ke klub ini, ingat itu baik-baik, Daichi, karena kau sendiri yang memutuskannya," setelah mengatakan hal itu Shingeki keluar dari ruangan klub ini.

Shou… akan ke jerman besok? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku apapun? Kenapa? Apakah dia sudah tidak menginginkanku lagi?

Seketika hatinya bergetar, saat menyadari bahwa bukan dirinya yang dibuang, tapi … ia sendiri yang membuang Shou.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

Ting Tong!

"Ya, ya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Cklek.

"Kou-nii," Shou melihat penampilan kakaknya yang tumben-tumbennya rapih, kira-kira ada apa ya?

"Shou, kau ingat besok akan ke Jerman, bukan? Disana ada banyak dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan kakimu," Kou merapikan rambutnya sambil melihat cermin kamar mandi, setelah itu ia keluar dan membuat kopi.

"Un, aku tau, kok, aku sudah tidak takut lagi, Kou-nii," Shou tersenyum membuat Kou lega melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kou-nii mau kemana? Tumben rapih begitu," Shou mengambil kopi yang disungguhkan oleh kakaknya dan meniupnya pelan karena masih panas.

"Ah, itu…, aku hanya ingin menemui seseorang, kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"He? Begitu…"

Setelah itu Kou berpamitan pada Shou, dan pergi dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

* * *

"Musashi no Mori? Kau yakin? Setelah selama ini sudah memperjuangkan Sakura Jyousui," tanya Kirihara.

"Ya, aku sudah yakin, lagipula aku ingin mengasah kemampuanku lebih dalam," jawab Mizuno, sebenarnya jawabannya sedikit berbeda.

'_Karena aku ingin bermain soccer bersama ayah,' _memikirkan hal itu membuatnya jadi malu dan batuk sedikit.

"Oh, iya, hari ini aku mengundang tamu," Kirihara tersenyum mendapati anaknya kebingungan, saat itu juga suara ketukan pintu berbunyi dari depan.

Krek. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut pirang berdiri disana.

"Kou, silakan masuk," ucapnya mempersilakan pemuda itu untuk masuk. Kou pun segera masuk sambil sedikit membukuk dan membuka sepatunya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan, Pak Kirihara?"

Kirihara terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di rak buku. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaset video ditangannya.

"Ini, kuberikan untuk Shou," ia menyerahkan kaset itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Ah! Itu kan kaset ayahnya Kazamatsuri, kan?!" teriak Mizuno, ayahnya segera menyuruhnya diam tetapi terlambat karena Kou sudah mendengarnya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kou menatap kaset itu penasaran.

"Begitulah, seperti yang dikatakan anak bodohku ini, karena anak itu akan pergi ke Jerman jadi sebaiknya kuberikan kaset ini padanya," kata Kirihara, menghiraukan protes Mizuno yang tidak mau dikatai bodoh.

"Terimakasih, pak! Saya yakin Shou akan sangat senang," Kou bersamalan dengan Kirihara dan meminta untuk pamit pulang karena harus membantu Shou mengepak barang-barang.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, udara benar-benar segar dan sejuk, Shou dan kakaknya sedang sarapan, sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat ke bandara.

"Maaf, Kou-nii, aku susah jalan jadi enggak bisa bikin sarapan," Shou menunduk lemas, sedangkan kakaknya hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

Setelah itu, mereka sudah siap dan menuju ke mobil.

**Pik! Pik! **

Terdengar suara handphone Shou berbunyi, ia segera membukanya dan mendapati pesan dari Fuwa. Setelah membacanya ia tersenyum, dan mengantongi ponselnya, kini, ia tidak perlu khawatir, karena Fuwa akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**From** : Fuwa Daichi

**To** : Kazamatsuri Shou

**Subject** : Aku akan menunggumu

* * *

Kau harus sembuh, dan kita berdua akan bermain soccer bersama.

-End-


End file.
